Why Me?
by Alone With Knives
Summary: THis is my first fic so any suggestions would be appreciated. It is mainly about Kagome going to a new school and meeting everyone with minor problems.
1. It Begins

This is my first story. It's about Kagome and her going to a new school after fighting numerous times. And that's pretty much the bare bones.

CHAPTER 1 IT BEGINS

You'd think the secretary would know who I am and why I'm here by now. Honestly, I've been here 11 times in the past month which is also the amount of time I've been attending this school.

"Now sweetie what's your name and what do you need?" she said it in a sugar-coated voice that made me sick.

"It's Kagome! And I'm here because I beat the shit outta some bitch." I was irritated.

"Who are you and what do you need, sweetheart?"

That was it. I just went right into the principals' office and took a seat. Mr.P looked confused until he noticed that it was me on the chair mumbling ways to kill his senile secretary.

"No Kagome! Not again!" Mama cried.

She had a reason to be upset, I mean I have already been kicked out of 7 schools in the past year. But still she was sitting there bawling like a 6 year old who had dropped their ice cream cone. I know I am being unfair but I don't give a rats ass. My mother and I are not on good terms at all, in fact we hate each other. The only reason we haven't gone at it with power tools is my little brother Souta. We both love him to death so we only fight each other verbally not physically. Souta was watching us with in a semi- interested way as we had just begun to curse at each other after my mothers' comment of "Now where am I gonna put your sluts' ass while I'm at work!"

Yeah then all hell broke lose, verbally to my disappointment. But then roughly an hour later we both retired to our rooms. Both of us slamming our doors in identical huffs. About 12 minutes later we both returned because , well we were both hungry.

"Kagome, I found a school for you."

Wow she had been busy.

" Where is it and do I care?"

"It's a boarding school in Japan for teens. Your cousin Kikyo goes there. She is such a nice girl, maybe she'll rub off on you a little."

"Fuck no! I refuse to be within 10 miles of that slut!"

Let's just say I happen to be on a plane right now because my mother is a very persuasive generous person. I might as well tell you why I agreed. She gave me money for a car and is sending me $500 a month. So you see why I am here on this plane waiting for the 13 hours to be up. I guess I'll just catch up on my beauty sleep.

I took a cab after I got off the plane to reach the school. I got there soon. It looked like an old cathedral from the 1600's. I already loved it. A bunch of kids were standing around. By the way they were dressed I could tell that there were no uniforms. I got out with my two over-packed suitcases and after paying the driver I strode through the gates. I made a beeline toward the building because when over a hundred people are staring at you it makes you a bit uncomfortable. A few whistles and catcalls broke the silence. Okay I'm not that pretty, at least I think. I mentally shrugged it must have been my attire. A black and pink skirt that was a few inches above the knee, a black tank and fishnets with boots that reach the knee must look good. I know they look good on my figure. I am 5' 7", 110 pounds am a 34C, I have black slightly wavy waist-length hair and have gray-blue eyes. Anyway, I got in the building without blushing. Luckily there was a map and I was at the principals' office in less than 5 minutes. "Ms. Kaede" is what the door read. I have horrible manners so I stepped in without knocking, located the nearest chair and plopped down. Then I took in my surroundings. A plain, orderly office. Cool. What wasn't cool were the 3 faces staring at me.

" What? Damn! I just got here and people are already staring! What the fuck?!" I was very irritable at that moment.

After a minute or so the old woman finally spoke.

"Naraku, Inuyasha I will speak to you later."

Both of the boys snapped out of there dazes to get up and leave.

"Kagome Higurashi." I said before she even asked.

Within minutes I was out of there with my schedule and dorm key. Now all I have to do is avoid Kikyo for my stay here.


	2. Meet Everyone

Yay-full-ness I got my first review (and only one). Yeppers but I still happy.

Meet Everyone

I was unpacked and asleep before my roommate came back but hey, I was tired. I probably look weird. A fully dressed girl, hanging halfway off the bed, covered with pillows, and to top it off holding a metal bat. Okay I admit it I don't want to be unprotected when or if some guys try a panty raid. But yeah that's how I fell asleep.

Inuyashas' POV

"I can't believe how lucky I was!" I exclaimed to Sango and Miroku.

"So you are saying some girl burst in through the door right before Kaede could murder you and Naraku?" Miroku questioned.

"Yep!"

"Well, aren't you just the luckiest bastard in the world." Sango mumbled as she fumbled for her key.

We usually hung out at Sangos' cause she had no roommate and, it was clean. She opened the door, stepped in and gasped. Miroku and I peered in curiously. She was gasping because the once plain boring half of the room that she didn't occupy was filled. Not with normal chick crap but Anthrax, Linkin Park and Metallica posters. On the bookshelf there were endless comics. A huge black boom box sat on top of the desk. CD's were piled around it. It looked a lot fuller. Whoever this girl was she and Sango would get along well. Sango was one of those punk tomboyish girls. It seemed that this girl was to. I sat down on the bed which was strewn with pillows. As soon as I sat down on it I heard a small groan and immediately sprung back up. Sango moved a pillow and uncovered a face.

"That's the girl!" I said in an excited whisper.

Kagomes' POV

Damn I heard voices. People were disturbing my rest. I was warm but I knew that I should get up. Alright facts about Kagome time:

I hate waking up.

It takes me around an hour to fully wake up without coffee or icy water.

I tend to mumble evil plans the first 5 minutes that I am awake.

I never put down the bat unless I am half way awake.

I like dark places while in the first quarter of the waking state.

Now facts about people:

When someone is getting out of bed mumbling ways to kill secretaries it is scary.

People with metal bats are scary especially when they are talking about killing.

They don't understand my genius of world domination.

When the person with the bat goes into the closet and yells "Nigh-nigh Mr. JiggyFly!" then cackles evilly it is hard to feel safe.

Inuyashas' POV

Alright the girl just walked into the closet and yelled "Nigh-nigh Mr. JiggyFly!" then laughed. I was a little creeped out. The three of us outside the closet stared at the door for roughly 10 minutes.

"Yay, I get to room with a maniac." Sango said softly, this effectively broke the silence.

Miroku and I laughed at Sango's reaction. But after a few minutes of laughing we started to talk. We left around 7 with promises to hang out after tomorrow's classes.

Sangos' POV

After the guys left I went into the closet with ice water. I knew that she was just a hard sleeper. I knew how to wake her up because my brother, Kohaku, was also a hard sleeper. Cold water always wakes their kind up. I made sure I was out of the bats' range before splashing the water on her. It was a smart move because she swung the bat.

"Hey sleepy. I'm guessing that you are my new roomy, huh?" I said it in a teasing way.

"Yeah. I'm Kagome. Thanks for waking me up." 

"The name is Sango. I'll do it every morning. I need the practice."

Her response was a laugh and a nod to show me that it was alright with her.

We started talking. She was cool. We were also very similar. I compared our schedules and found that we had all of the same classes, including Advanced P.E. When I questioned her about it she told me about all the fights she has been in and I knew she could handle it. I could tell that we would be friends when she expressed her hate of preps. She told me about her cousin who sounds like a total bitch. I then told her about my family. She was a great listener. We swapped stories until 9. I even agreed to take her on a tour of the school which is something I've never done for anyone. We were gonna be best friends in a week!


	3. Kikyo Encounter

Kayo. If you were wondering about the whole Mr.JiggyFly thing well that is one of the nicknames my friends gave me. I was on a sugar high when I wrote that part. Keep that in mind if anything like that ever comes up again.

Kikyo Encounter

Sango got me up an hour early for our tour of the school. The school was pretty okay. I might get lost but not to much to be a problem. When we got back to our dorm I made waffles and we filled ourselves for the day ahead. I was nervous so I wore one of my favorite outfits- black jeans covered in zippers and pockets and a white T-shirt that I had customized by writing in sparkly red letters "Hi! I am your friendly neighborhood psychopath and I think I need a hug!" Isn't it funny how a simple change thing like a change of clothes can give you such a big burst of confidence?

Sango and I got to our homeroom about 1 minute before the bell rang. The teacher, Ms.Reim, asked me to say a few things about myself but a familiar, hated voice beat me to it.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She is here because she most likely slept with the wrong man."

I found the source of the voice. Yeah you guessed it. Kikyo. Oh joy.

"Sorry Kikyo but _I _actually have self-respect and am therefore her for a different reason than you."

Damn, she is an idiot. She stood up, walked over and slapped me. By then everyone was of course following our every movement. No shit, how could you miss that? An evil smile grew on my face as I turned so my gaze met hers. You could see her gulp at her obvious mistake. I have a big sense of pride so there was no way in hell that I was going to let her get away with that. Everyone was shocked when I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall then slowly raised my fist level with her face. I loved the look of terror in her eyes the moment before my fist made impact. The dull crack of her nose breaking brought the teacher out of her state of shock and she scurried to a phone to call security. I was almost finished _reuniting_ with Kikyo when the guys finally pulled me off of her. Damn shame. But at least I got to admire my work even if from a small distance. As soon as I let go of her she turned into a bloody, sobbing mess on the floor. My second day and I was already going to get my own chair in the principals' office. Yay, I was already making an impact here.


End file.
